


Tree House

by CloudyWingless



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Cute, Extended Family, Family, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Through the Years, slight homophobia later, slight verbal abuse later, tree house, treehouse, treehouse fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude used to have a tree house where he and Connor would make so many memories. Connor decides to clean the place and bring Jude back up there to make more memories with not just Jude, but their future family. </p>
<p>This story goes through the years of the tree house and how the two make more memories in it starting from when they are 18 to when they are 40. </p>
<p>(it is better than I can describe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: So I was listening to Kiss Me by Jason Walker (or covered by him) and I got inspired so yeah. Wow.

  
  


18 Years Old:

Every snap of a twig or crunch of a leaf beneath my feet made me shutter. I was on edge since my boyfriend decided to plan a secret date and I have to be blindfolded to even get there, with him leading me of course. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other was holding my hand. Yet even with him leading me, I continued to trip over roots of trees and my own feet. I could hear him chuckle each time I tripped.

“It’s not funny,” I huffed after tripping over another root. 

“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at how you cling to me each time you trip,” he said. 

I pouted slightly at his comment, “Are we almost there?”

“Yup, just a few more steps,” He said, “Okay, take off your blindfold.” 

I unraveled the cloth that was tied tight around my eyes. I was face-to-face with a large tree trunk that was the base to the tree house my Moms built when I was 14 years old. 

“Um, why are we here?” I asked my blonde boyfriend. He was already climbing up the ladder, “Connor?”

“Just trust me,” Connor smiled and used his muscled to pull himself up onto the wooden platform of the tree house. 

I sighed and began to climb up the dirty old ladder. It’s been three years since I’ve been in this tree house. I still remember the new wooden smell mixed with pine needles. The air was always so crisp and clean in the tree house, it’s like new beginnings. Connor and I have had so many sleep overs in that tree house. The old platform holds most of my most treasured memories, like my siblings and I playing truth or dare, and Connor and I sleeping in the same ‘bed’ for the first time. Yet I know the house is full of cobwebs and bugs from not using it. 

When I pull myself up, I was shocked to see everything so clean and perfect. The makeshift bed in the far left corner that I made out of an old air mattress and blankets was brand new and the floor was swept and scrubbed clean while the walls were dusted to perfection. Then the shelves that I made were littered with my collection of old comic books and toys while the cooler I brought up here was new and filled with water and soda. Every cabinet seemed as if it was brand new. 

I was overjoyed to see all of my old memories shiny and new again. My eyes widened as I looked at Connor’s content smile.

“Did you do this?” I asked.

“Yup, I’ve been working on it every day for the past few months,” Connor marveled at his work, “I’m guess you like it?”

I nodded, unable to form words. I walked over to my sweet boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug as tears of joy trickled down my cheeks. 

“Since we are having a sleepover, why not do it here?” Connor said, “It should be fun, plus your Moms  and my Dad already approved of it. I wanted this to be a surprise. I even brought us some sandwiches and I already stocked the cabinets with disposable toothbrushes and whatever we need for tonight, like old times.”

“Last time we did this, we were 15,” I smiled. 

That was also the last time I ever visited this tree house. I remember Callie freaked out because she came up here to see Connor and I wrapped in a tight embrace shirtless and asleep. She told Moms and that led to a domino effect which eventually ruled that Connor and I weren’t allowed to be in that tree house alone together. Yet now we are 18 and legal adults, so Callie can’t freak out. 

Connor opened a cabinet and pulled out our 3DS’s and games. We decided to play Super Smash Brothers and Animal Crossing for a while. Then the sun began to set and Connor flicked on the dim battery-powered lanterns which set a romantic mood. 

I was tangled in Connor’s arms on the air mattress. He laid on his back with his arms up to play his 3DS while I was on top of him on my stomach. My arms shot forward above his head and I rested my chin on his chest to play my game. 

“Hey Jude, you hungry?” he asked as he set his game aside. 

“A bit,” I replied as I copied him. 

I crawled up his chest slightly so my lips were inches away from his. Connor wrapped his arms around me and close any space between us. Our lips pressed together for a sweet kiss. I tilted my head and parted my lips slightly giving him an opening to dart his tongue into my mouth. I rocked my hips gently against his and my fingers tangled with his short honey blonde hair. His hands massaged the small of my back. 

“Well, let me go grab our food,” Connor pulled away with a smirk. He’s such a tease.

I pouted again as he gently flipped me onto my back and got off of the mattress.

“Don’t worry babe,” Connor laughed, “You’ll get what you want later.”

I gulped down the water that Connor gave me as I couldn’t help but get excited at the thought of what he said. 

“Here, it’s turkey on whole wheat bread and a little mayo and mustard, just as you like it,” Connor kissed my forehead and grabbed his own sandwich. His sandwich probably consisted of lettuce, tomato, provolone cheese, and hot peppers with oil and vinegar. Connor lost his appetite for meat a few years ago.

I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite with a little smile as the flavors danced across my tongue. Connor took a small speaker out of another cabinet and connected his fully charged phone to play some romantic playlist he made for our first picnic. 

Once we finished eating and brushed our teeth using the open window as a sink, we sat across from each other on the bed. 

“Let's play truth or dare,” Connor suggested. 

“Okay dork,” I laughed as he playfully punched my shoulder. 

“Give me your phone, I have an app I know of,” he reach over and slipped his hand in my back pocket to take my phone.

It only took a minute to fully download the app. I noticed that it had a scale that said innocent on one end and dirty on the other.

“Okay, so as the night goes on, we crank up the meter until it’s all the way on dirty,” Connor smiled.

“Can’t wait,” I purred seductively.

Connor opened the app and it started by making us write our names, gender, and sexuality, which I found a bit weird. Then he set it to ‘super dirty’ I guess for later in the game. Then we were off. 

Connor clicked ‘Go’ and a bottle spun around and landed on his name. I smirked and asked, “Truth or Dare?”

Once we put it on one star on the ‘dirty’ meter, Connor went with truth.

The app asked ‘what’s your favorite gay movie?’ but I asked, “What was it like when you first kissed me?”

“Well, I remember I was shaking from head to toe and you kicked me in the gut. Yet staring into your beautiful brown eyes, I couldn’t help but lean in and kiss you,” Connor smiled as he brought up a hand to caress my cheek, “ Then when I pulled away, I looked into your eyes to see a reaction. I was so scared and confused but I knew I loved you then.” 

I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips to press a sweet kiss on the soft skin. Connor tapped the screen and it was my turn.

“Okay Jude, truth or dare?” he smirk.

The game went on for hours as we cranked up the meter until the clock struck midnight and the song ‘Kiss Me’ covered by Jason Walker softly played through the speakers. It was my turn and I picked dare on the dirtiest setting.

“Remove an article of my clothing using only your teeth,” Connor read the phone. 

I smiled as I went down to his jeans. I unbuttoned them with my hands since I couldn’t unbutton them with anything else. Then I grabbed the zipper with my teeth and tugged it down. Connor lifted his hips and I grabbed the back of his jeans while my mouth had a side on the front and I pulled them down to his ankles. He proceeded to throw them on the floor. 

I look up at Connor to see his face bright red and his eyes clouded over with lust. So I tapped the screen.

“Truth or dare, babe?” I said innocently. 

“D-dare,” my boyfriend breathed. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at how weird this dare was, “Jude just fell on his butt. Massage it for a minute so it feels better,” I read. 

“Does it mention clothed or naked?” he asked.

“Nope.”

Connor flipped me over and quickly pulled me out of my jeans to run his fingers over the fabric of my boxers. His hands massaged each cheek of fatty flesh and sometimes he ran a finger in between to tease me. I moaned and whimpered slightly at his massage. Pleasure tingled down my spine to the most sensitive spot in between my legs. 

Sadly, the minute was over and he let go of me which emitted a whimper from my lips. We were both extremely horny, yet Connor continued to play the game. 

“Okay, now the option of truth can only be used once. So, what’ll it be?” Connor asked me.

“Truth,” I smiled to get that pesky option out of the way.

“Describe when and how you lost your virginity.”

“You know that, you’re the one that took it,” I chuckled as I playfully pushed him, “But we were in the tree house and we were having a sleepover, the one before the last one here. Then we were kissing and everything got really heated and we made love after playing truth or…” I trailed off realized what Connor was doing. He recreated the night that we became one. which made me smile. “Okay your turn.”

“Dare,” Connor breathed as he got closer to me My phone turned off and Connor’s began to get quieter as its battery drained.

“Make love to me,” I whispered and dropped my phone on the floor along with the rest of my clothes. 

Connor turned off the music and grabbed condoms and lube from a cabinet. He did say that they are stocked with whatever we needed. Connor stripped out of his clothes and smirked as he kissed from my lips down to my hips. He stopped and lingered at my neck to leave a hickey on my sweet spot and at my nipples. The dim lighting only made his toned body appear sexier as he kissed my tan skin. 

“I love you Jude,” Connor whispered as he licked the shell of my ear after we played with each other’s bodies and prepared for the moment we’ve been yearning for. 

“I love you too Connor, I love you so much,” I said lustfully. Then, I gasped as Connor gently thrusts into me and we became one again. 

I don’t like sex for the pleasure, that’s just a bonus. I love it for the emotion and the sharing of bodies. Connor and I have shared our love in every way we know possible. I love him more than anything in the entire world. 

* * *

 

The next morning, I woke up tangled in the sheets of the bed and wrapped in a tight embrace with Connor. Our bodies were still glowing from last night’s events. I turned around so I was facing him and kissed his face until he began to stir.

“Good morning,” I smiled and pressed my forehead against his.

“You have morning breath,” he wrinkled his nose jokingly.

“So do you,” I laughed, “Yet I’ll put up with it if I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life.”

“Soon,” was his only response to that. 

We got dressed and brushed our teeth again. Then we went back to my house for some breakfast. All of my siblings and both my Moms were home on this crisp Saturday morning. I saw Jesus, Brandon, and AJ with goofy smiles on theirs faces since they noticed how Connor and I are still glowing. Connor came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“What’s gotten you two so happy?” Stef asked the two boys at the table. Mike walked into the room from the bathroom.

“Hey Jonnor,” he said.

I looked at Mariana whom came up with that name. She was so proud of it. 

“Good morning Judicorn,” my adopted sister smiled, “And good morning Connie.” 

“Hi Mariana,” Connor and I said in slight unison. 

Callie had been death glaring us since we walked into the room. She knew what Connor and I did. 

“How was the tree house?” Lena asked as she pulled up two chairs for us, “Did Connor clean it up well?”

“Yeah it was great,” I smiled, “I think I’ll go there more often now.”

Connor and I sat at the table and shared a quick kiss before we grabbed some breakfast.

“Ugh, get a room you two,” Jesus commented at our kiss.

“We have one, it’s the tree house,” I winked before I shoved some scrambled eggs in my mouth. 

I couldn’t wait to make more memories in a space that’s just for Connor and I. 

 


	2. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude used to have a tree house where he and Connor would make so many memories. Connor decides to clean the place and bring Jude back up there to make more memories with not just Jude, but their future family.
> 
> This story goes through the years of the tree house and how the two make more memories in it starting from when they are 18 to when they are 40.
> 
> (it is better than I can describe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOrry if this is rushed! I wanted to write something like this and I've been trying, but I've fallen into a bit of a depression again. I'm trying. But this is it! I've just been kind of emotionless myself lately so it's kind of difficult to write emotion. I hope you enjoy!

20 years old:

 

Jude and I sat on the old wooden bench in the middle of the town park. It was across from the playground and the picnic area, the perfect spot that has just enough shade but patches of sunlight. It was the most comfortable place for this breezy spring afternoon.

I wrapped my arm around Jude and pulled him close to me. He placed a hand on my cheek and turned my head so I was facing him. Then our lips touched in the sweetest way, it was so innocent and gentle. I never wanted to let go of Jude.

“Um excuse me,” a woman’s voice made us pull away from each other.

“Yes Ma’am?” Jude asked politely. He’s always been the most kind boy, ever since we met.

“This is a public place, do you mind not doing… that… around the children. They will get confused,” she said. Her face smeared with disgust as a few other women and men back her up.

Jude looked at the other young couple that had their lips locked together, only their kiss was hungry and sexual… and straight.

“What, so they are fine?” Jude pointed to the straight couple.

“Jude please,” I whispered, “Let’s just go back to your house.”

“No!” Jude growled as he rose to his feet, “I will not be told that I can’t kiss my boyfriend at a park while that boy and girl are being more innapropriate here! I mean he’s groping her!”

“So, that won’t confuse our kids,” the woman fought back.

I could feel Jude’s blood boiling. I was getting mad too, but I knew how to control it from all those years of hiding in the closet from my Dad. Jude rose to his feet to glare at the woman.

“You know, you’re just confusing them more by forcing them to be carbon copies of you. You teach them not to bully but you’re just going to bully them for being themselves,” Jude hissed.

“Jude!” I grabbed his hand and shot up to my feet, “I want to go, please.”

I looked into his eyes pleading for him to listen. I felt anxious in this similar situation. Yet I haven’t felt like this since I was 13 and I came out to my Dad.

Jude broke eye contact with the woman and listened to me. We walked away hand-in-hand as I tried to cool him off.

“Yeah, go run back to the closet where you belong, fags,” a man yelled at us.

Our grip on each other tightened as we walked away with our pride smashed and anger nearly pouring out of us. We decided to go back to his house.

Jude opened the door and stormed up the stairs to grab something before we went to the tree house. Lena and Stef ran into the room and stared at me.

“What’s wrong? Why are you two home so soon?” Stef asked.

“Uh,” I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, “W-we were in the park and we kissed and a bunch of parents got mad at us for kissing. They said that we are confusing their kids. Jude got really mad and I pulled him away.”

Before one of the women could answer, Jude came back down the stairs. He grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door and mumbled, “Going to tree house.”

I submissively followed Jude in hopes to calm my sweet boyfriend. We climbed up the ladder. Once we were inside, Jude threw himself on me and kissed my neck.

He would do that to avoid any fights or upsetment. He liked to replace the bad emotions with good ones, but sometimes in the wrong way. He’ll avoid situations by using me as his distraction.

“Ah Jude,” I groaned at the pleasurable sensation of my boyfriend’s lips on my sensitive neck and his body grinding against me, “Stop.”

“Why?” he asked innocently.

He pushed me onto the bed and slipped his hands under my shirt and rubbed the skin. His hips rocked against mine as he kissed me cheek. I put my hands on his shoulders to push him off of me.

“Jude please,” I breathed, “Stop please, I want to talk to you. I don’t want this right now!”

The little brunette froze for a second and rolled off of me. Silence lay thick in the small tree house. I could only hear Jude’s shaky breaths.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jude said.

“It’s okay,” I looked at him, “Look Jude, about what happened before. I know it’s hard to hear people bashing us and not accepting us, but we can’t make a scene of it or else people will hate us more. They come around eventually, I know it, but for now we can’t try to change them. I mean, look at what has happened, a few years ago we would have been shunned and banned from society for being us, but now we can go wherever we want and kiss, hell we can get married! So imagine what could happen in the future.”

I pulled Jude into my arms and laid down so we were next to each other. He refused to look at me.

“Babe, I love you,” I whispered in his ear. He turned on his side and I pressed my chest against his back. I pressed my lips against the back of his neck and nestled my face within his hair. He smelled of sweet strawberries and vanilla, like his shampoo. It was so relaxing.

Jude’s Moms came into the tree house. They cleared their throats which made me sit up, but Jude stayed still.

“Jude, sometimes people don’t accept us, but a few years ago-” Lena began.

“Ma’am, I already said that,” I cut her off.

“O-oh, I see,” she sighed, “Well, just know that we are here for you, both of you. We know how you feel dear.”

The two left us alone and back to silence.

I tried to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away from me. I could hear small sobs coming from him.

“Jude,” I said, “Talk to me babe.”

“You don’t know what’s it’s like to be beaten and taken away because you are yourself. I caused everything. It’s all my fault that Callie went to Juvy and that she ran away and that you had problems with your father. I’ve never had a say in my life, it’s always been someone telling me what to do. I’m sick of it,” he pressed himself closer to the mattress.

“I understand babe, I did get pushed around because of who I was, and you NEVER hurt me. You never caused problems in my life, you have made my life complete. I want to marry you one day,” I said, “But we can’t fight every battle, let’s focus on us right now. Isn’t school starting soon? Aren’t you excited to go back to campus?”

“No, because you’re here and my campus is seven hours away.”

I rolled Jude over so he was on his back. His pretty brown eyes were red and puffy from crying. I greeted him with a smile and a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“But I’ll still be here waiting for you. I mean, We’re almost done and I am already looking for a spot on a baseball team. So stop crying and enjoy me while we are still together. I don’t care if people hate us, because they aren’t part of our relationship. We are going to face everything together, because I love you so much,” I said as I caressed his cheek. I laid down and pulled Jude on my chest. He propped himself up and crawled up so our faces were inches apart.

“Connor Stevens,” Jude said breathlessly, “Marry me.” 


	3. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude used to have a tree house where he and Connor would make so many memories. Connor decides to clean the place and bring Jude back up there to make more memories with not just Jude, but their future family.
> 
> This story goes through the years of the tree house and how the two make more memories in it starting from when they are 18 to when they are 40.
> 
> (it is better than I can describe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the rushed stuff. I just wanted to write this one so the next chapter can be the one I've been itching to write for a long time! Let me give you a hint: someone has kids, is expecting, and wants. but I won't say who has what because I plan on jumping more than two years to maybe four years.   
> I START COLLEGE TOMORROW! So chapters might be more delayed and such, but I'll try! I swear!!!!   
> ~Ryker

22 Years Old:

I bounced my leg anxiously as I stared out the window from my room. My eyes scanned the dark streets for signs of my boyfriend returning from college.

Connor and I both graduated college. He now has a job as a bat-boy for the local baseball team while I have an internship at the local newspaper. Yet I haven’t seen my lovely boyfriend since he got home from college, which was a few weeks ago.

Last summer, Connor and I barely had any alone time, and the time we had, we were busy satisfying our lustful needs rather than talking. It’s been weird since I asked him to marry me and he turned me down. I’m terrified he’s going to break up with me because I’m a needy little boy who can’t control his emotions.

The memory of my awkward proposal is the one that I cringe at every time I think of it.

_flashback:_

_“Connor Stevens,” I said breathlessly, “Marry me.”_

_Connor stared at me with a blank expression and I knew I fucked up._

_“Jude listen,” he said as he sat up and looked at me, “This isn’t how I imagined it. I mean we’re 20 and still not out of college. I-I’m not ready for that yet. I’m sorry.”_

_He rose to his feet and began to walk away._

_“Connor wait,” I yelped desperately as tears prickled at the corners of my eyes._

_“I’ll call you later,” he said as he left and I openly sobbed onto the pillow on the bed._

_Flashback over:_

That was embarrassing… But today Connor is going to spend the night. I’m so nervous….

“Jude, are you going to move from that spot?” Mama asked as she walked over to me.

“Huh?” I mumbled.

“Sweetie, you have to eat sometime,” she said, “Look, I don’t know what happened between you two but something has changed and everyone can sense it. Are you okay?”

I was silent as the memory came back and stabbed me in the gut.

“What happened? Jude you can tell me anything,” Mama rambled on about that until I interrupted her.

“I proposed to Connor and he turned me down!” I yelled and everything went silent, “I-I made a mistake and now, I don’t know…”

“Oh sweetie…” Mama touched my shoulder, “It’ll all work out, I promise.”

“JUDE! CONNOR IS HERE!” Mariana yelled from downstairs.

I dashed out of my room and tripped on the way down the stairs so I landed in Connor’s arms. It seemed like one of those cliche moments from a movie where the Prince catches the Princess right before she falls to her death.

His arms were strong and I could tell he was suppressing a laugh. My face turned bright red and I squirmed out of his arms. Connor looked more beautiful than the last time I saw him via webcam. He was more muscular and his skin was tanner, like he was sitting out in the sun with someone.

Then the worst case scenario popped into my head, he had someone at college. Maybe he met a normal boy that wanted him and they spent all day in the sun and then they would have sex every night. He would tell the boy how much he liked him over me and….

My heart twisted in pain at those insane thoughts.

“Jude, I wanna talk to you, in the Tree House,” he said.

Oh yup, that’s it, there is where we break up… There is where he’s going to tell me how much he doesn’t want me to be around him.

“O-okay,” I wore a mask over my pain and anxiety.

Connor grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the house. Then he yelled “Race ya” and we were off to the tree house. It almost seemed like we were 14 years old again as we ran. We didn’t even care if a branch had scratched us since we were wearing shorts and t-shirts. Actually, I was wearing an old t-shirt that Connor left at my house once. It was a shirt from high school baseball that said his last name on the back and his number (15).  

Once we reached the trunk of the tree house, we were laughing like hyenas and out of breath. I fell in love all over again as I stared into his beautiful eyes. Yet he broke our gaze by climbing up the ladder into the tree house.

I sighed as I chased after him. Then as I gazed upon the tree house my jaw dropped. There were candles everywhere and rose petals all over the floor. There was a new table in the middle on the floor with two larger candles lit on top of it with a beautiful table setting. Then there was a plate of pancakes on each and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Jude Adams-Foster,” Connor said as he popped out from the darkness like a creep, “Dinner, awaits.”

“You dork,” I smiled as I sat in the seat Connor had pulled out for me.

I poured maple syrup all over the pancakes and immediately devoured the food since I haven’t eaten much since summer started.

“Wow Jude, it seems like you haven’t eaten in days,” Connor chuckled as he began to eat his food.

“You have no idea,” I mumbled with a mouth full of food.

Then it was a good 15 minutes of silence and eating, Connor said something.

“So, what have you been up to?” he asked.

“Um n-not really, how about you?” I looked away and tried to bury those thoughts again.

“Oh well, I’ve made a new friend, “I knew it…, “He’s helped me with something.”

“Cool,” I sighed.

“Yeah, he’s so cool! He is a musician and he was my classmate and project partner. We went to the beach nearly everyday and you should see his abs, it looks like Jacob from Twilight in real life,” Connor ranted with a huge smile on his face. I haven’t seen him so happy in a long time…

I left the table and sat on the bed to just stare at the wooden wall. I felt heartbroken hearing my boyfriend rant on about some other boy that he spent _everyday_ with while I was away at college.

“I haven’t seen you so excited in years,” I said, “He sounds great.“

“Jude, are you thinking that he and I are… “

“Yeah I am!” I yelled, “It seems like you’ve been pulling away from me for almost two years and now you tell me that this boy is making you more happy than your insecure, screwed up boyfriend! Or am I even that anymore?”

Hot tears dribbled down my cheeks. I bit my lip as fear and sorrow consumed me. I felt a set of arms around me and a body pressed against my back.

“Shhh it’s okay,” Connor hushed me and kissed the back of my neck, “I will never leave you. I love you more than anything. I’m sorry babe. Please don’t cry.”

I couldn’t help but continue to sob. I flipped around and buried my face in his chest. Connor rubbed my back as he let me have my worst moment with him.

“I have to tell you that he tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away. Because only one person is allowed to kiss me,” Connor said, “I told him that my amazing boyfriend, Jude Adams-Foster, the boy that I will sacrifice my life for, the boy I want to spend my life with, is the one that gets to kiss me. Then he told me that he wanted to make it up to us, so he helped me plan this whole evening.”

I looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. Connor used the bottom of his shirt to wipe away my tears. I started giggling for being such an idiot.

“I’m so stupid, I’m sorry,” I smiled.

Connor look at the ground and said, “Ah, I dropped something, hold on.”

He got off of the bed and grabbed something I couldn’t see. Then he was on one knee and I stared at him wide eyed.

“Remember when we first fell in love? I fell for you when I was still 12 and I first laid eyes on the new boy in school. He looked like a puppy that was kicked one too many times. I wanted to make him feel special. Then I was an idiot for playing him. Yet some reason he still loved me back. About two years ago, the same boy proposed to me and I was scared. I didn’t want to ruin anything, but I ended up doing just that. So now it’s time for me to just say…” Connor smiled, “I love you so much baby and I feel awful for not accepting this before. So Jude Adams-Foster, will you make me the happiest boy in the world and marry me?”

I felt as if time froze around us when he pulled out the beautiful engagement ring. I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground, but I grabbed MY ring and placed it on my left finger.

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes Connor!” I exclaimed as I peppered kisses all over his face.

Connor wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my lips. He lifted me and threw me onto the bed. He then proceeded to blow out the candles to prevent a fire and flicked on the electrical lantern.

“And now, can we celebrate?” Connor purred as he brought over a bottle of my favorite wine.

“You didn’t bring any glasses,” I giggled.

“Well then we have to drink out of the bottle,” Connor smiled.

We proceeded to take turns drinking until we were both buzzed and the bottle was completely empty.

Connor and I then lost our clothes and continued to make out sloppily. I gasped as our nude hips pressed against each other as we began to grind against each other. One thing led to another and we made love with the crickets and bats singing us a song of love.

Once we laid back down and crawled under the covers. I rested my head on his soft chest.

“I love you Connor, I’m sorry,” I said.

“I love you too, and I should be sorry,” he played with my hair.

“I can’t wait to tell my family tomorrow,” I said sarcastically.

Connor kissed my head as we fell asleep.

~

The next morning, I woke up to see Connor staring at me. I smiled as I rubbed my eyes and noticed that we had changed positions in the night to we were spooning.

“That’s so creepy,” I yawned.

“Well get used to it, because once we get married and live together, I get to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life,” Connor kissed my nose.

We got dressed (more like kissing every part of the other’s body as we dressed each other) and then we ran back to the house. We were giggling as we entered the back door into the kitchen to see my entire family sitting there.

“Where were you two, it’s already noon!” Callie asked.

“I don’t know,” I smirked as I tried to show off my left hand as much as I could.

Mariana was the first to notice. She throw a hand over her mouth surprised and happy.

“Oh my God,” she smiled, “Congrats you two!” Mariana threw her arms around Connor and I.

Everyone looked confused as she released us until Jesus asked, “When’s the wedding?”


	4. 26 part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: HEY LOOK ANOTHER STORY I THINK I DIDN"T DO WELL ON. And just so you know now, this takes place in the future, like actually 26 years from now, so i made up some things I thought would be in the future, saying as this thing is getting popular among same sex couples. 
> 
> Oh and that moment when you're writing and you forget all about a character so you add his name in somewhere *cough* Mike *cough*

26 part one:

 

From the moment I opened my eyes to the blasting alarm, it’s the same routine until I rest my head on my pillow at night. Sometimes it changes depending on how my amazing husband feels. It’s not like I hate the routine, but it’s starting to become tiresome and bland.

Yet everything changed when Jude and I hosted a party for our niece's second birthday. It was wild and loud since Jude’s entire family and extended family was packed into our family sized home. Since the little girl is Callie’s daughter, that meant that Robert’s family had to be there too.

* * *

 

“Connor, help me hang this banner!” Jude called from the hall.

He was standing on a chair with his arms extended over his head to hold up this tacky ‘Happy Birthday’ banner. He wanted it to be the first thing that his first niece saw when she entered the house since the front door was next to an arch leading to to the hall. On the other side, the front door is next to the living room and a set a of stairs that led us up to the guest room, office, and our master bedroom.

“I think you look fine,” I smirked as I observed his stretched body.

“Stop thinking with your dick and help,” he giggled and looked at the open chair for me to climb on.

“Oh I love when you order me around, you bad boy,” I growled in a joking way as I lightly tapped his butt.

“Hey!” Jude laughed as he kept his balance.

I climbed up on the chair next to Jude. He told me to hold the banner while he tacked it to the wall. I obliged and watched my little brunette get to work. His hands were thin and quick enough to pin the banner up within a few seconds. Then we did the other side and had time to put up some pink and black streamers and throw up some helium filled balloons.  

We continued by vacuuming the entire house and scrubbing everything until it shined like a new day. Then we collapsed on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms and breathing heavily from our cleaning competition. Jude and I like to make a game out of cleaning so it’s less irritating for us, and we have rewards for the winner of who can clean the most. The reward is that the winner gets to do whatever he wants to the looser,, whether it’s sexual or innocent.

Last time I won, I made Jude watch Twilight just for kicks. Usually, Jude is the one that does sexual things to me when I loose while I’m the one that is innocent.

“I won,” Jude smiled.

“No,” I retorted as I kissed his sweaty forehead.

“Yeah!” he pushed me playfully, “I’m gonna take a shower before people arrive, want to join me?” Jude rose to his feet and began to walk away.

“Of course!” I followed him like a lost puppy.

 

* * *

 

After our shower, Jude and I got dressed. He wore his nice royal blue button down shirt that Callie gave him as a birthday present and a pair of black skinny jeans while I wore a plaid shirt with a black undershirt and regular blue jeans.

“Wow, you look so sexy,” I purred as I wrapped my arms around his slender waist.

“Thanks babe, you don’t look half bad yourself,” Jude commented as he looked into the full length mirror hanging on our room door.  

I noticed that his playful face went soft and content as he looked at us. I kissed his cheek and rubbed his sides.

“We look so perfect,” he breathed, “But something is missing…”

Jude tends to mumble little nothings under his breath often and he thinks I can’t hear him. Yet this time when I heard him, something inside of me snapped. Jude has been acting this way too often lately, ever since Mariana became pregnant. He’s been staring at the families at the park and taking on the task of babysitting Callie’s daughter.

“Jude,” I snapped him out of his trance, “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine,” he smiled. He’s lying…

“Okay,” I swooped in and pressed a kiss on his lips.

When I tried to pull away Jude put a hand on the back of my head and kept me in place. His lips massaged against mine as innocent turned into heated quickly. My fingers brushed through his silky hair as I grinded my hips against his.

Jude broke the kiss slightly to moan and gasp which gave me the opportunity to slip my tongue in his hot cavern. Our tongues wrestled as we back up onto our Tempur Pedic bed with Christmas sheets on it since we have begun to run out of sheets.

I began to unbutton his shirt as my lips trailed down his jaw to his neck. I sucked gently on his sweet and clean skin as I listen to him make little noises of pleasure. I came back up and kissed him deeply.

“Jeez, can’t you two behave for five minutes?” I jumped off of Jude when I heard his older sister say, “Do I have to tell Moms?”

Jude and I began to fix ourselves and stand to greet the dark haired pregnant girl. She was almost nine months pregnant, we all thought she was crazy to even come out to our house for a party, but even that won’t stop Mariana.

“Come on, everyone is here. Callie had to cover Serena’s ears since Jude’s moans could be heard all the way in China,” Mariana laughed as she put a hand on her stomach.

I notice Jude’s eyes trail from her face to her round stomach as he put a hand on his flat stomach. Yet I tried to ignore his odd action and follow Mariana down the stairs to greet the extremely large family.

Everyone chattered and smiled at us yet Jude’s eyes never left the floor. I wrapped an arm around his waist to try and make him smile.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” I asked firmly.

“Huh? Yeah,” Jude looked at me with a smile full of lies.

“You can tell me anything you know,” I pulled him into a loving hug, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he mumbled into my shoulder.

“Really guys?” Callie asked.

“Callie!” Jude exclaimed as he left me for his big sister and the group of his siblings around her.

She placed a big kiss on his cheek and commented on how healthy he looked. Every sibling took a turn to hug Jude. Then she motioned for me to join them, yet I didn’t have time to walk over there, instead Jesus grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the giant sibling hug.

“Connor! It feels like we just saw you!” Brandon said.

“B-but Jude and I haven’t seen you guys in months,” I blushed slightly from the attention.

“Oh, well we just get to see you more since we always watch your games whenever they are on!” Stef yelled in happiness as she hugged me from behind, “You’re an amazing Padres player! Your grandfather-in-law would’ve just loved you!”

She messed up my just made hair. I groaned at her actions but still smiled since I never got this from my mother.

I came out to my mother when I was 16, and she didn’t react well. She first blamed my Dad for ‘letting me become gay’ but then she blamed herself. My Dad had to cut ties with her for a year since I reacted poorly to her anxiety and un-acceptance. It actually put me in the hospital since I collapsed at school from the pain. I only speak to her on birthdays and family events where we have to be together. Yet most of my family is homophobic, that’s why Jude and I had a private marriage with just his family and my father there.

“Uncwl Jude! Uncwl Connie!” a little girl bounced over to us. Jude happily scooped her into his arms and rested her on his hip as he kissed her head. 

“Hey baby girl!” my brunette smiled. He seemed to be brighter and happier with her in his arms, “Happy Birthday!” She giggled in delight as he tickled her gently.

I came up and hugged her from the other side so squish her between Jude and me. My husband looked into my eyes longingly. I still don’t understand what he’s trying to hint at…

“Bubby, can you help me figure out how your kitchen works?” Lena called Jude away.

Jude placed Serena in my arms then trotted into the kitchen with Callie’s half-sister trailing behind him. Jude and Sofia have become close over the years. At first, he absolutely hated her since he felt like Callie could do more things with her than him. So Jude began to pull away slightly, it was around the same time I was in the hospital. Yet when I came back, he was better and bounced right into Callie’s arms. He just needed someone to level him out.

I looked at Serena’s smile and I imagined for a second if this was my child. I quickly shook that thought out of my head since I know Jude feels guilty about hurting my dream of having a baby one day. Yet that dream was ages ago, back when I was still in the closet, so I’m really over it. I’m perfectly content with just having Jude to hold at night.

“What’s up kiddo?” I smirked at Serena. I had to hold her with two hands since my hips weren’t as wide as Jude’s, I could barely rest my hands on my hips let alone a child.

Brandon’s son, who is two years older than Serena, ran over and attached himself to my leg. He’s in the phase where annoying people is funny, and he knows how much this bothers me. I set Serena down and called for Brandon.

The musician and his wife walked over to me with a perplexed expression on their faces.

“I think this belongs to you,” I motioned to my leg.

“Jackson!” Brandon’s wife exclaimed, “Get off of your Uncle now!”

The little boy sighed as he got off of my leg.

“Hey Uncle Connor!” he smiled, “Can we play baseball later?”

“Not today buddy,” I knelt down to face him, “But real soon, alright?”

“Yeah!”

I held up my hand to give him a high-five, but I psyched him out last minute. He laughed as he tried to wrestle me in front of the family. Jackson and I usually played sports together since in this family I’m seen as the sports man.

I fell on my back and let him straddle my chest while he tried to keep me down. Once he pinned my hands above my head (I let him win) Serena joined us and began to tickle my exposed side.

“W-wait!” I gasped as I was at the mercy of two children. I became a laughing mess when Jackson tickled my other side.

“Okay guys, that’s enough. I think Uncle Jude wants Uncle Connor in one piece by the time this party is over,” AJ stared down at the pitiful sight.

The kids exclaimed an ‘aw!’ and got off of me until Jude came back with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Kids, come here,” He knelt down to bring them into a huddle, “Now, if you’re going to tickle Uncle Connor right, you have to do better than that.”

Oh no…

“Can you show us?” Jackson asked.

“Of course! Anything for my favorite nephew,” Jude kissed his forehead.

“I’m you’re only nephew,” the little boy remarked.

Jude crawled over to me since I was still on my back in the middle of the living room. The rest of the families either went to eat some appetizers, went about their business, or just watched amused at the fact that the big muscular baseball player is being beaten by children.  

“Jude, Jude, baby please,” I said quickly as I put my hands in front of me as a defense, “You know how much I love you.”

“MmmHmmm,” Jude hummed.

Yet he didn’t listen, instead he flashed a mischievous smirk and dug his fingers in the hollows of my armpits. He was the one this time that mounted my chest to hold me still. Then the kids joined him by assaulting my sides. I was laughing so hard I was about to cry.

“Okay, okay enough,” Jude finally told them to stand down.

“Guys, dinner's ready!” Lena called.

Everyone went into the dining room, except for Jude and me. He still had me pinned underneath him.

“You’re great with them,” he said as he leaned in close to me. He slide down my chest slightly so he could press himself against me. There was no space for even a flee to crawl in between us.

“Thanks, you’re not half bad yourself,” I chuckled breathlessly.

Our lips hovered over each other. I squirmed and yearned for that kiss upon his velvet lips. Yet he got off of me and rose to his feet.

‘Hey, not fair!” I pouted as I stood.

“It’s okay babe, you’ll get your share later,” Jude purred seductively in my ear then went into the dining room.

I decided to use the bathroom, even though I didn’t have to go, I just needed to cool down. Jude had mastered the way of the extremely quick cool down while I still need my time. Just seeing my husband is a huge turn-on for me, so it’s hard for me to calm down.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, we sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to Serena and give her a cake that Jesus made special. It was a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and oreo cookie crumbles on top. He took on the hobby of baking after his serious girlfriend left him.

We all had a piece in front of us. The adults were talking while the kids decided to eat in front of the TV in the living room.

“I can’t believe she’s two now,” Callie sighed. Her husband, Mark, placed a hand on her shoulder.

“She’s gotten so big,” Jude smiled, “I remember when she small enough to be cradled in my arms, and that’s difficult since my arms are too small to cradle anything.”

I rubbed his arms and said, “But your tiny arms are just right for me, remember that.” I tend to do that now when Jude bashes on himself after he became extremely insecure when we went to college. He felt like he wasn’t attractive enough for me, but what he never understood was he’s perfect.

“Stop, you two are sweeter than this cake,” Sophia chuckled as she shoved a forkful into her mouth. Mariana agreed.

Matt sat next to Mariana. He had a hand on her stomach protectively and Jude noticed that again. His eyes flickered to my abdomen then back to the cake in front of him. Everyone noticed his sudden change in mood.

I swiped some icing onto my finger with evil intentions.

“Hey Jude,” I said. He looked up at me and I smeared the icing on his nose.

“Connor!” He couldn’t help but smile.

He put icing on his lips and kissed my cheek. His lips trailed to mine as we shared a sweet and sticky kiss. Our lips were coated in chocolate icing. Then we licked our lips and Jude decided to wipe the icing from his nose onto a napkin. He proceeded to clean off my cheek.

“So Brandon, are there any more additions to the family, or is Jackson the only one?” Stef asked since she noticed Molly, Brandon’s wife, hadn’t drank a drop of alcohol this evening.

“Oh no,” Molly shook her head, “But we are thinking of trying.”

“What about Jude and Connor?” Robert asked as he put us on the spot.

“W-well we haven’t discussed anything y-yet,” Jude looked away from me. Our fingers laced together under the table and I squeezed him.

Is this topic bothering him? Is this why he’s been acting weird?

Mariana’s groan snapped me out of my thoughts. She placed a hand on her stomach and on the table.

“Mari, are you okay?” Jude asked concerned.

“No, I’ve been having these pains,” she said, “Like contractions, but I’ve had fake contractions lately, but as of a few hours ago, it’s different.”

“How often are they?” Callie asked.

“Well, they were only hours apart but the last one was twenty minutes ago,” she groaned in pain, “Oh there’s another one!”

“We need to get her to the hospital,” Matt said, “I think it’s time!”

Everyone had piled into different cars and followed Matt to the hospital. I’m so happy that Jude and I picked a house that was only ten minutes from a hospital.

 

* * *

 

Mariana was immediately given a wheelchair and taken into a room. Matt was with her.

All of us waited in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the empty waiting room. Callie and Mark were explaining how Serena would have to share her birthday with her cousin while Brandon and Molly were entertaining Jackson by playing some verbal games. Stef, Lena, Mike, and Robert were each exchanging stories about when their children were born while AJ, Sophia, and Jesus just discussed childhood stories.

Jude and I sat in a corner. He seemed extremely depressed and I was getting frustrated since I couldn’t figure out why or how to help him. I hate seeing the love of my life in pain.

“Jude, dear, are you okay?” I asked for the third time today.

Jude nodded and continued to look away from me.

“Stop lying to me,” I growled in frustration, “All month you’ve been lying, saying how you’re okay! Yet the next minute you are all depressed again and I can’t figure out why! It hurts, Jude!” I said this too loud and noticed how some of Jude’s family stopped talking and looked at me. Jude cringed at my harsh tone since he couldn’t handle yelling. It reminds him of his abusive foster homes, and I’ve tried all my life to never yell at Jude, but sometimes I can’t control myself.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell,” I said, “Please Jude, talk to me.”

Jude flung himself into my arms. He buried his face in the fabric of my shirt and tried to control his anxiety. He knew I didn’t mean to yell at him or hurt him. I just hushed him gently as he calmed down.

The entire room was silent and stared at the scene that was about to go down between my husband and me.

“Look, you can tell me anything. I won’t be mad at you. We are a couple, remember? We are there for each other.” I felt him relax.

He pulled away from my chest and stared into my eyes.

“Haven’t you been feeling… incomplete?” he asked.

“W-what?” I started to feel anxious now at his odd question.

“I’ve just been feeling left out,” Jude confessed as he lowered his eyes to stare at his lap, “I mean, AJ still lives with Mike so they have each other. Then Jesus moved back with my Moms. Callie and Mark have Serena and now Mariana and Matt have a child. Sofia still lives with Robert… Don’t you see what I’m trying to say?”

“Are you saying that you’re getting bored of me?” I asked a little heart broken.

Jude groaned and grabbed my hand, “No, never!”

“Then what is it?” I asked.

Jude took a deep breath and anticipation nearly ate me alive. His eyes met with mine again as he completely faced me and sat on his legs.

“Connor, I want to have a baby,” he said.

I didn’t know what to say to him. Multiple emotions flooded my body along with an equal number of questions.

“But Jude, we are missing something important to having a baby, ovaries,” I replied. Jude groaned angrily this time.

“Wow Connor, it’s nice that you forget how I’m even part of the Adams-Foster family,” he said sarcastically as he let go of my hand.

I jerked back slightly offended by his moody tone. He took another deep breath to calm down.

“There are so many kids that are put into the system everyday, and most of them aren’t lucky like me and Callie,” he said slightly less agitated.

“Are you saying you want to foster?” I asked, “Because I’m not ready to foster yet. Plus it’s so time consuming to get the license and I can’t afford to miss anymore games this season or any practice. I understand that not every foster kid is out to hurt us, but remember when you first went to school? You cringed when I tried to talk to you! I can’t handle that right now. M-maybe in a year or two but Jude I can’t. That’s too much to ask of me.” I continued to ramble on and try not to seem like a jerk.

It’s not that I don’t want to foster, it’s just, at the rate I can, it would take too long to even get the license. I also have no idea how to parent and I don’t want to screw those poor kids up. I took pity on Jude when I first met him so I pursued him, now I obviously don’t pity him, but I am in the same state that I can’t be put under that sort of pressure. I’ve also been dealing with my mom trying to sneak into my life and my family sending me homophobic messages online, I couldn’t take on anyone else’s pain. I tend to do that, I like to suck in everyone’s pain so they are happy.

I want to foster one day, but I can’t now, but if it was my own child then it’s slightly different since it’s a blank book instead of a book that has half of it written and expects me to finish it.

“Connor,” Jude stopped me, “I’m not talking about fostering yet, and I know you can’t right now, I’ve read those emails too.”

“Then what?” I asked impatiently.

“M-maybe we could adopt or have a surrogate mother, almost like what Mama did when she got pregnant with Frankie, only reversed. I read about this new thing where gay couples can scientifically combine their sperm and the surrogate mother is pregnant with a child that has both the father’s genes. I-it’s expensive though and I understand if you don’t want to because frankly the entire thing is expensive just to find a person that is willing and-” I cut Jude off by pulling him into my arms.

I had tears gushing down my cheeks from happiness. I never thought of this idea. Yet as Jude was ranting, I imagined coming home to see Jude asleep on the couch with our baby in his arms. The two looked so adorable, it warmed my heart with love and compassion.

I pressed the most intense kiss ever on Jude’s lips. The kiss was full of everything I held in my heart and it left Jude in a daze.

“I want to,” I said.

“Huh?” my husband said still in that blissful state.

“Let’s have a baby.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH and one more thing, about Connor and not wanting to foster, he really just remembers the pain Jude went through and he put it on himself. He hated hearing the stories of how Jude would get beaten so Connor just says he can't handle that right now, but a baby is different since they have no baggage yet. Connor wants to foster, but not for another few years HINT HINT


	5. 26: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost inspiration for a bit and now I tried to finish this chapter, so it is kinda shitty. But enjoy!  
> ~Ryker

26 part two:

 

“Let’s have a baby,” Connor smiled through his tears. 

I was hit by a wave of happiness at Connor’s words. Our lips connected as tears trickled down my cheeks. 

I’ve wanted a baby for years and now it’s finally becoming reality. Sometimes, I would dream of Connor and I sleeping peacefully only to be woken up by a child with mouse brown hair and dark brown eyes. The child was gender neutral since I didn’t care whether we had a boy or a girl. Then Connor scooped the child into his arms and placed them in between us. He would lean over and kiss me as we bask in the glory of our family.

Oh, I love those dreams, and now it’ll become a reality. Then one day we could foster kids and maybe help kids like me and Callie, but for now, I was too happy to even think of it. 

“A-are you two sure?” We pulled away from each other to look at Mike. We didn’t notice how loud we were talking in this empty waiting room with unsettling white walls and floors. 

Mike sat on the other side of the room with Moms and Robert. Everyone had been looking at Connor and me since nobody has seen us have a fight except for Mariana. 

“Yeah guys, having a baby is a lot of work,” Callie chimed in.

“Plus with Connor in the major leagues and Jude climbing up the ranks in journalism, what time will you have to take care of a baby?” Mom asked. 

I slumped back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. I thought that maybe one of the family members could watch my baby, but then I remembered they are all busy with their own lives so that’s out of the question. 

My nose wrinkled as I thought harder for a solution.

“We’ll make time,” Connor said, “Jude would be the best parent, and he’s been wanting a baby for a while. I could always ask my Dad to babysit since he lives closer to our house. He would be thrilled to know he has grandchildren.”

I looked up at Connor with a smile. 

I couldn’t help but begin to have second thoughts about having a baby. I know I made a big deal out of it, but I realized, I know  _ nothing _ about babies! Sure, I’ve taken care of my niece and nephew but that’s different, they aren’t my own children. 

“Adams-Foster clan?” a nurse peeked her head into the room.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats now. 

“Come with me,” she smiled.

We scrambled to our feet and followed the kind young woman into the hospital room. Of course, Robert, Sophia, and AJ stayed behind with Jackson and Serena. There were just too many people to fit into one hospital room, so they volunteered to stay behind. 

I was the first one to enter the room and see Mariana with a little bundle wrapped in her arms. Her face beamed with joy at the child wrapped in a soft polka-dot blanket and a pink hat. I felt my eyes get misty at this beautiful sight. 

“Jude, come here,” she smiled. 

I took heavy steps over to her. She told me to sit next to her and I listened. I sat on the comfortable hospital bed. Mariana looked so fragile, but there was something strong about this.

“Do you want to hold her?” she asked, “I want you to be the first out of the siblings.” 

Mariana and I became close when I moved into the Adams-Foster house for the first time. She was the one that actually made Connor and I stronger by painting our nails and giving us advice. She was the first of the siblings to reach out to the terrified foster kid all those years ago. 

I nodded desperately. Mariana placed her newborn daughter into my arms and instructed me on how to hold her. I cradled her head to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt as she opened her big brown eyes and stared at me. She didn’t recognize me and began to cry.

“Hey, don’t cry,” I smiled as I stood and bounced a little to calm her down, “My name is Jude. I’m your Uncle.” I know she couldn’t understand my words yet, but somehow I calmed her down. Her little lips curled into a smile and I swear I almost cried.

Connor joined me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His chest was flat against my back as we basked in this moment. 

“I can only imagine this when our baby is born,” Connor whispered in my ear. He rested his chin on the top of my head as we swayed there with Mariana’s baby. 

I bit my lip to hold in my tears of joy. 

“What’s her name?” Connor asked.

“Ana,” Mariana smiled, “After my late birth mother. I just love that name.” 

Mariana and Jesus’s mother died in a car crash recently. We were all broken by this, but now her name will live on through this beautiful child.

“I love her,” I squeaked, “She’s so beautiful.” 

I handed Ana back to her mother then ran into my husband’s arms. 

“I want a baby,” I cried in joy, “We are going to have a baby.” 

“I know Jude,” Connor said as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“What’s this about you two having a baby?” Mariana asked, “Jude would look funny if he was pregnant.” she laughed a bit.

“H-how do you know that I-I would be the one pregnant? It could be Connor!” I blushed.

“Oh Honey, we all know you’re a bottom,” Mariana cracked a joke.

“Mari!” I quietly exclaimed.

* * *

 

A few months after the birth of Ana, everything died down. All the hype of birthdays and babies had calmed down to a quiet whisper… Except in my house. 

Connor and I have been searching everyday for a surrogate mother that is near us and willing to carry a homosexual couple’s baby. It turns out, not many women are comfortable with that. 

One lazy Sunday morning, I woke up alone in bed since Connor got up earlier. I stretched my nude limbs and rolled out of the warmth of the covers to get dressed and brush my teeth for the day. 

I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my beautiful blonde still in his bathrobe and glued to the screen of his laptop. I draped my arms over his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck.

“Good Morning babe,” I smiled. 

“Mornin’,” he mumbled.

“What are you up to?” I asked as I sat in the chair next to him and stole a piece of his toast that was sitting on a little white plate next to his computer. The toast was smothered in butter, just like Connor liked it. I prefered my toast a little more dry, but I could live with it. 

Connor wasn’t responding to me. He continued to scroll through something on his computer and I knew he hated it when people would look at what he was doing on the computer. He enjoyed that part of his life to be private and I respect that since I trust Connor more than I trust myself. 

I put the toast down and leaned in to press my lips against his neck. I trailed up to his ear and nipped on the bottom of the lobe. Connor groaned quietly in response to my actions since his ears are very sensitive. I giggled as I slipped a hand inside of his bathrobe and rubbed his chest. Once I heard him moan louder and let go of the computer, I stopped my teasing. 

“So now you can see me,” I said.

“You tease,” Connor smirked as he pressed a quick kiss on my lips.

“Now, what are you up to?” I asked.

“Well, I didn’t want to tell you anything until I had a confirmation, but I think we found a woman willing to be a surrogate mother for us. She has everything we wanted and she’s willing to do this for a same sex couple. She also lives near here and she’s willing to meet us today,” Connor said as he tried to contain his excitement, “I told her that I had to ask my husband and tell him the amazing news.”

I stared at Connor for a second with a blank expression until I burst with happiness and threw myself into his arms. I was sobbing out of sheer joy as I straddled his lap and buried my face in the fluffy fabric of his bathrobe. 

“Oh my God,” I laughed, “We’re going to be fathers!” 

I pressed my forehead against Connor’s and let him wipe away my tears before kissing me gently on the lips.

* * *

 

Later that week, Connor and I got ready to meet this woman. We decided to meet at the park since it’s so casual and a nice place to just talk. I put on one of Connor’s flannel shirts and he wore a plain T-shirt. Then we wore some skinny jeans and prepared for the big moment.

Connor drove us to the site and we waited at a wooden park bench. I held his hand and bounced my leg so much that I thought it would fall off.

“Um, are you Connor?” there was a feminine voice from behind us. I spun around and nearly fell off the bench when I saw the two women standing there.

“D-Daria?!” I exclaimed, “Connor, you never mentioned that the woman was Daria!” 

“I didn’t know! She was anonymous and she wanted to meet us,” Connor held up his hands in defeat. 

The girl standing next to Daria was Taylor. Both women were taller and more developed than middle school. Taylor had her hair cut short while Daria grew hers out. Taylor wore glasses too which helped her hipster look while Daria looked just a girly as she did when she was 13.

“You owe me $50,” Taylor said to Daria.

“W-why?” I asked.

“We bet if you two would get married, I won,” Taylor smirked. 

I saw Connor shaking in his shoes at his past coming back to haunt him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek to calm him while I squeezed his hand.

“It’s okay,” I whispered as I pulled him into my arms. 

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened in middle school,” Daria said as she put all her weight on one foot and popped her hip, “But we are all adults now. I’m not going to go back on what I said. I will have your baby, but as long as that’s it and we never speak again.” 

I nodded.

“Okay, I have some paperwork we can deal with when we go and get this whole thing done,” Daria let out a shaky sigh, “I really am sorry about being rude when you two got together. I-I was just jealous because I loved Connor and to know that he was using me as a cover hurt, now I know how I played a key part in the relationship of you two.” 

“I think I did,” Taylor interrupted with a smirk, “If we never went to my house and Connor never got shot then the two of them would’ve never gotten together.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of ‘never’s,” Daria commented. 

I look at Connor for words. He seemed so nervous by Daria but I really wanted a baby and I didn’t care if the perfect girl was from our past. Maybe this could be an advantage. 

“Look Daria, Jude and I have to talk about this and-”

“Wait what?” I asked, “I thought this was a definite.” I jerked away from Connor.

“Honey, you and I know how difficult this could be and I didn’t even know that the woman was Daria, it’s just awkward,” Connor reached over to touch me.

My blood boiled and I was furious at Connor. I couldn’t understand why he would suddenly back out of this even though he knows how important this is to me. 

“Don’t touch me!” I stood up, “You know what Connor, I’ll see you at home. Bye girls, nice seeing you again. I hope next time we see each other, we actually have an answer.” 

I stormed away and walked home which was about five miles. As I continued to walk alone,  I played the scene over and over again in my head. I felt more ridiculous each time. Connor had every right to feel awkward and upset by this, I mean he did hurt Daria and he used her when we were 13. So, it’s obvious he would want to think this over. 

I didn’t want to go home anymore, I wanted to run back to my moms and hide in the tree house. I felt like such an ass for exploding at him… 

When I reached my house, I sunk down at the door and leaned against the cool wood. I curled my hand into a fist and bit down to keep my loud sobs at bay since I saw that the car was in the driveway. I didn’t want to see Connor, I couldn’t after I was so mean to him. 

“I’m horrible,” I whispered to myself as my low self-esteem came to bite me in the ass, “Nobody could like me. I should just go away. I’m nothing.” Words fell out of my mouth like vomit. I didn’t notice the door swing open from behind me.

A pair of arms wrapped around me as I violently shook and continued to spew out self-loathing words. I knew it was the one person I didn’t deserve right now, yet he held me tighter until I could feel his heartbeat on my back.

“You’re not bad,” Connor sighed, “You’re not ugly and you deserve the best in the world. Now, come inside, it’s cold.” 

I shook my head as I bit down on my finger so hard that I could taste a bit of blood. 

“Yes, you are coming inside with me,” Connor moved his arms so his hands were in my armpits, grabbing my shoulders from that angle. He lifted me to my feet and dragged me into the house. Then he promptly locked the door behind us.

I had no motive to stay on my feet, so I collapsed on him. He toppled over to he was on his back. I couldn’t look at him.

“Jude,” he said.

Nope, not looking.

“Hey babe,” Connor wrapped his arms around my waist, “You’re okay. I love you.”

“Why?” I squeaked.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, “Because you are handsome, and your generous and kind, and you have this cute little way of getting dressed in the morning. But most of all, I love you because you are you.”

I listened to his sweet words as my anxiety flew out of my body and I relaxed. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

* * *

 

I snuggled against the warmth next to me as I cracked open my eyes. His arms wrapped around me tighter letting me know that he was awake.

“Good morning,” Connor mumbled sleepily, “How are you today?”

“I’m good,” I sighed, “sorry for acting like an idiot yesterday.”

“It’s okay, I know how important having a baby is to you and I nearly took that away,” Connor kissed my forehead, “If anything, I should be sorry. Oh and I invited the girls over.”

“Hm, when?” I pondered while basking in the morning snuggles.

Connor craned his neck to look at the clock, then rested his head on his pillow.

“Now,” Connor smiled.

There was a beat of silence before I jumped out of bed and scrambled to the bathroom to be presentable for the girls. My dear husband just laughed and how nervous I became.

I marched up to Connor and decided to have some fun with him. I crawled up his body seductively and pressed my hips against his. Connor gasped as he stared with intense hunger in his eyes. He let out a strangled cry as I gently bucked my hips and rocked slightly.

“Mmm babe,” I whispered in his ear.

“Yeah,” Connor breathed.

“If you don’t get ready now, you won’t get any sex for a month,” I licked the shell of his ear then slipped off of him causing him to whimper.

Connor rolled over and jumped off of the bed to meet with the girls as the doorbell rang. I was just pulling on my pants as I ran to answer the door. I had Connor’s plaid shirt hanging unbuttoned on my torso. 

Taylor laughed and Daria looked away.

“Come on in girls,” I smiled. Their lawyer was present too, meaning this meet was serious one about a baby. My entire body shook from excitement.

“Wow Jude, you haven’t changed at all!” Taylor mocked.

“Ah shut up, at least my husband loves me for who I am,” I said.

“Yes I do,” Connor leaned at the top of the stairs, “And I am loving the view from here.” 

“Gross,” Taylor groaned as she sat on the couch with Daria.

I went to brew some coffee while Connor and Daria set up with the lawyer anything we needed. I brought over the tray of coffee and some snacks to take a seat next to Connor.

“Okay, so Miss Daria would be more than happy to be the donor for you two, closed donor.” the woman said.

“Why closed?” I asked, “How about open? I want to be updated on my baby and be there for the doctor visits plus pay for the expense of the medical treatments!”

Everyone stared at how passionate I was about this topic. I folded into myself as a blush dusted over my cheeks as I continued.

“A-also, I wouldn’t mind if Daria was in the baby’s life. I mean, coming from foster care, I really wish my mother was still around because I forgot her. It haunts me. And I’ve met people that go on trips to meet their birth mother. So, to let the baby be happy, why not have Daria in their life, but as a family friend.”

“Jude, are you sure?” Connor asked, “I have heard of cases where women battle for custody after being let into their child’s life.”

“Wow Connor, still thinking highly of me,” Daria huffed, “Just so you know, I am going to sign a contract that states that I know this baby is not mine and I can not be a legal parent.” 

“Con,” I grabbed his hand, “It might make it easier, like if we want a romantic evening or we are both very busy at work and we need a babysitter. This is perfect. Plus we know Daria and she would never take something like a baby away from us. I really want a baby.” 

After a few moments, we agreed to this arrangement. The lawyer got out some papers and stuff, then we set up an appointment with the specialists to finally make our baby.

* * *

 

_ 9 or so months later _

Daria went into labor. Connor and I sat in the waiting room, a complete Deja vu moment. The entire family waited as well. My leg began to bounce impatiently. 

“Is there a… Jude Adams-Foster and Connor Stevens… and party…” the nurse asked. He looked up from his clipboard.

I leaped to my feet and speed walked to the man. Connor had to hold me back slightly, but my moms and Connor’s Dad followed us. Then the rest of the family behind us.

I nearly ran into the room since Daria wanted to see the baby, and tears prickled at the corners of my eyes. A little baby wrapped in a dotted blanket was in Taylor’s arms. 

“Jude, you want to hold him?” Taylor asked.

“H-him?” I breathed, “It’s a boy Connor! We have a baby boy!” 

Connor put a hand on my shoulder as Taylor gently handed me the baby. Once he was in my arms, he looked up at Connor and me with his beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

“Connor, he smiled at us,” I bounced slightly making the baby laugh. 

“What’s his name?” Mama asked.

Connor and I had prepared baby names five months ago, but now looking at the child in my arms, we both agreed on one name. 

“Asher,” we said at the same time.

I was filled with the warmest sense of happiness I have ever felt. I was so excited to start my new life with Asher, and having Connor by my side, I’m ready for the most intense ride of my life.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: This chapter is rushed? Yes it is. I wanted to get another chapter out there. I actually did research about 4 year olds and their habits just to write about Asher and I learned that 4 year olds tend to stick their hands down their pants because they are more aware that they have genitalia. Interesting, yup.  
> I already have the foster children in my mind and I don't know whether to skip 4 or 6 years for the next chapter. I really want to get to these certain foster boys so I might go to 36 next chapter and not 32 or 34. 
> 
> If y'all don't know, each chapter switches POV so this one is Connor's POV and the next will be Jude's POV. Cool :D

Right when Asher was born, the press got a hold of it and exploited my little son. Though I’m still a rookie baseball player and I’m not as well known, people still go crazy over my family. At first, Jude hated the extra attention. He would even throw his hood up whenever he saw a camera, Asher loved the attention. The baby was a natural in front of the camera.

I was at home today watching Asher while Jude went to work. He’s ironically in journalism. He always convinces his boss to lay off writing articles on Asher.

“Dad,” a little whine pulled me from my near nap. Tiny knees jabbed at my stomach as the weight of a few giant watermelons pressed down on my chest.

I cracked open my eyes and let the face of my curious son fill my vision. His brown eyes filled with innocence as he pressed a kiss on my cheek to wake me. He claims he’s seen Jude do that more than once and it has always yanked me from my deepest sleep.

“Yes?” I smirked. I put a hand on my son’s head and pressed him against my chest. My arm wrapped around his waist to cuddle him securely to me.

“Can we go to the park?” He asked and squirmed against me, “I’m board!”

“Sure Champ,” I said, “Just get your jacket please.”

“But Dad, it’s summer!” He squeaked as I sat up and squeezed him before letting him run free.

“I’m just following Daddy’s wishes,” I put my hands up in defense.

“Fine!” He huffed as he ran up the stairs to grab a thin jacket.

I’ve been a stay at home Dad for a while, though when I need to go to practice I’ll bring Asher with me. The team loves him! I’m worried that they spoil him at times. Yet, as of September, Asher will be starting Pre-K which gives me some time to finally get back to the diamond.

I took the car keys from the little ceramic bowl next to the door and pulled on some sneakers. Asher clomped down the stairs like an elephant and requested I bring some snacks and juice, which I always do. Jude only buys the juice pouches with the clear bottom since the whole ‘mold in juice pouches’ epidemic. He also only gets name brand and healthy foods since our diet before Asher wasn’t the best (it was usually mac and cheese or pizza).

“Come on Dad!” Ash pulled my hand.

“Hey! Excuse me Asher, you do not pull people,” I said sternly in my parental authority voice. He squeaked back an apology and we got into the car.

I strapped him into his car seat, which he hates more than anything, and made my way to the park which was a few blocks away. We aren’t lazy enough to not walk the few blocks, Asher will just whine about how tired he is and demand to go home.

“Dad!” He yelped again, “Did you bring the ball and mitt?”

“Always,” I smiled.

“Yay!” He squealed and bounced a little in his seat. My son loves baseball, and I never forced him into any sport, who knew?

I parked the car and let the little animal out of his cage. Asher ran through the wood chips and immediately sat on a swing. He kicked out his legs to push himself on the swing. I chuckled as I put the keys in my little backpack and walked over to him.

“Connor?” I looked around when Mariana, Jude’s sister, ran over to me, “Hey!”

“Hi Mari, what’s up?” I asked.

“Oh nothing, just brought Ana here, it’s such a nice day out,” she breathed in the crisp summer breeze, “I see Asher had the same idea.”

She looked over when Asher yelled out, “Dad, come push me! Dad!”

“I think you can do it,” I waved to him.

“No I can’t!” He kicked his legs in frustration.

“Sorry Mariana, I’ll only be a minute,” I said and ran over to my son who was growling in utter aggravation, “slow down there kiddo.”

“How do I do it?” He asked, “I want to be a big boy like you and Papa!” Asher fluctuates his name for Jude, it’s either Papa or Daddy, he usually uses Daddy when he’s trying to butter Jude up for a new toy.

“Kick your legs out and lean back a little,” I said, “Now pull them back. Hm, kick your legs out like you’re trying to kick a bad guy but you have to pull your legs back before they grab you!”

Ash nodded and began to swing on his own, with a few starting pushes from me. I was so proud of him for swinging on his own. He’s done it with Jude once or twice, Jude has sent me snapchats of Asher swinging, but he’s never done it for me.

“Good job Ash!” I smiled, “You’re swinging on your own!”

My son giggled as his feet touched the sky. Mariana joined me when Ana sat next to Asher and began to swing herself. She was a few months shy of being a year older than him but she was an entire grade older than him. She and Asher were very close since they were the closest in age.

Jackson, Brandon and Molly’s son, tried to take Asher under his wing. The 8 year old couldn’t get enough of his little cousin, plus Ash is the first male cousin in the family so Jackson was all for spending time with him. Serena, Callie and Mark’s daughter who is now 6 years old, disliked the boy greatly. She really dislikes every cousin except for Jackson, she claims everyone else stole her spotlight. Though Asher doesn’t quite understand her not so subtle hints when she pushes him away. He’s like a little bumble bee that won’t leave poor Serena alone.

“Asher is so big,” she said in awe, “Has it really been 4 years since he was born?”

“Jude and I are still in shock,” I sighed, “He’s growing up so fast. It almost makes me want another baby.”

“What’s stopping you?” She asked.

“Well, Asher was expensive, not the entire caring for him, but conceiving him. Daria didn’t want us to pay for everything, but it was really our job since she did all of the work. So another baby is sort of out of the question,” I replied with a soft smile.

Mariana tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest as she thought long and hard until she gasped.

“Foster!” She cheered, “You two should foster!”

“Oh damn,” I breathed, “It’s so time consuming to get the license and I don’t know what kind of kids will be placed with us- NOT that they are bad kids! I’m concerned if they are violent or will lash out at Asher since he is… well…”

“He’s the biological son?” Mariana questioned in a ‘duh’ tone, “That’s smart though, maybe wait for Asher to grow a little then foster, but I seriously think it’s a good idea to try now. Brandon was young when Jesus and I came into the picture.”

“I’ll think about it,” I said.

It sounds like a good idea, I’ve secretly wanted to foster children for the longest time but I couldn’t tell Jude. He would give me a three hour lecture about how I have Asher to care for, but every time I think of the system, I see another Jude shivering in some cold corner. It pains me to even fathom that Jude was ever beaten for breathing.

My phone buzzed from my front pocket and I groaned when I saw Jude’s name flash on the screen. I never told him that we were going to the park, he’s probably frantic.

“You better get that,” Mariana chuckled, “You’re in so much trouble.”

“Shush!” I squeaked as I answered the phone, “Hello?”

 _“Where the hell are you?!”_ Jude was mad! 

“Honey, I took Asher to the park, he wanted to go-”

_“Do you have any idea how terrified I was when the house was empty?! You didn’t even take your car! You drove the family car that Daria was supposed to come by and take for the weekend. Connor Stevens I swear!”_

“Jude please-”

_“I want Asher home in an hour, no if’s and’s or but’s, understand?”_

“Y-yes,” I wasn’t going to win any battles.

 _“Good, I’ll start on dinner then,”_ I heard him throw his bag on the couch and pad into the kitchen.

“Alright, I love you,” I said. 

 _“Yup, bye,”_ and he hung up.

Mariana stood next to me trying to contain her laughter. Asher tugged on my sleeve.

“Was that Papa?” He asked, “Can Papa come play too?”

“Nah, sorry Kiddo, he’s really tired and he’s going to start on dinner so we have something yummy to eat when we get home,” I knelt down so I be on eye level. I read in some book that kids enjoy being at eye level with adults.

“Okay,” he sighed in defeat. Asher threw himself into my arms before running off in another direction with his cousin to play more.

The two decided to play pirates, which is easily their favorite game. They ran around the park while Mariana and I sat on a bench and discussed the next family gathering, which should be this weekend.

An hour passed, Asher trudged over to me exhausted and his hand down his pants. I read in a book that this is normal for children his age, they just need to be told that he can’t have his hand down his pants in public, only in his room. I know that my father tells me that I used to do the same thing when I was Ash’s age.

“Asher, remember what Papa and I have told you?”

“Hm?” He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“It’s okay to have your hand in your pants in your room, not at the park,” I said.

“Why?” He yawned as he took his hand out of his pants, “It’s warm there.”

“Because your hands are dirty and you have to wash them, do you want dirt down there?” I can’t tell him that he shouldn’t touch himself in public, I haven’t even had the sex talk with him, which is nothing for a 4 year old to hear!

“Okay Dad,” he stretched out his arms, “I want up!”

“Alright Champ,” I smiled as I scooped him into my arms and let him rest his head on my shoulder until he fell asleep.

Mariana cooed over how adorable it was for my son to sleep on my shoulder. Then I strapped the sleeping child into his car seat and drove home. I could nearly see the fire from Jude’s anger explode out of the small windows.  

Asher groaned as I took him out of his seat and balanced everything in my arms. I opened the door and Jude sat in the living room watching some cartoon show. Fumes of irritation spewed from him as I sat next to him with Asher still knocked out in my arms.

“Hi Dear,” I smiled as I went in for a kiss but he moved, “Oh come on Jude.”

“I’m mad at you,” he growled.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” I said.

Asher stirred slightly and rubbed his eyes.

“Daddy, why are you mad at Dad?”  He asked in a tiny bell voice that chimed through our brains.

Jude’s face grew pink at the naive innocence of Asher. He couldn’t stay mad at us even if he wanted to. Jude held out his arms and Asher stumbled over into them. He nestled his head on Jude’s chest and tapped his fingers to the heartbeat he heard.

“I’m not mad dear,” he cooed as he kissed Ash’s head, “I was just worried about you and Dad.”

“We ran into Aunt Mariana,” I said. Jude bounced Asher gently in his lap.

“Oh, how was that?” Jude asked. Asher woke more with a little giggle.

“Good, we discussed the barbeque this weekend,” I looked away, “And something else. But I’d rather talk about that when Asher has gone off to bed.”

“Are you two gonna play fight again?” Asher meant wrestle.

He once walked past Jude and my bedroom and heard commotion. So he knocked on the door right when Jude moaned in ecstasy and we got dressed as fast as we could. I explained to Ash that Jude and I were pretending to be wrestlers which was a lie of course.

Jude’s gasped and set Asher down so he could run around. We went into the kitchen and grabbed the chicken nuggets and organic french fries to eat. Ash refuses to eat if we don’t eat the same thing as him, imagine how difficult that can be when we go out to eat.

Later that night, after we put Asher to bed, Jude and I laid in a warm snuggle under our sheets. His head rested on my chest and I held him softly in place to bask in our love.

“So, what was that other thing you and Mariana talked about?” Jude whispered at my chest.

“Oh that,” I took a deep breath, “She sort of mentioned how you and I should foster kids, since Ash is turning 5 soon and we have two empty guest rooms to be put to use. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Jude smiled and lazily scribbled his finger over my chest, “But getting the foster license takes a while, so we’d have to start now. It’s very time consuming too, and we’d have to explain to Asher that there will be kids coming and possibly going here but we’ll still love him. Plus, are you emotionally ready for this? A foster kid is so much to handle-”

“I’m ready,” I cut him off and pulled him up my chest so our bodies were flush against each other. My arms wrapped around his waist as I leaned up to kiss him. His lips still buttery and sweet like sugar. The room burst into a gentle glow as the moon peeked out from behind the clouds to pay our room a visit.

* * *

 

We don’t live very far from Stef and Lena’s house, so the drive wasn’t awful. Asher threw a little fit because he wanted to sit with Jude. We swung by to pick up my Dad since he is now a part of the family. My mom still doesn’t know about Jude and Asher nor do I plan on telling her.

It’s not that I want to keep Jude and Asher a secret, my mom is very homophobic. I’m sure she has seen on the news already that I have a family with Jude which is why she hasn’t contacted me since Ash was born. Dad says that she refuses to speak to him too.

We got to Stef and Lena’s house just as Asher was distracted by Dad. He kept squealing, “Grandpa guess what?” And would finish with some weird joke he heard on TV.

Jude let Asher out of his car seat and we knocked on the big front door. Stef opened with a smile and let us in.

“You boys don’t have to knock, just walk in,” she said.

“It feels weird to walk into someone’s house,” Jude picked up Asher since the boy hated the step into the house after he fell multiple times.

The house was filled with the warmth of family and the best smelling food in town. I set down the bag with Asher’s toys to keep him busy as I went to greet everyone. Brandon and Molly were expecting another child so Ash went to question Molly with his brown eyes filled with confusion.

“Aunt Molly, why is your tummy so big?” He asked.

“Asher!” Jude snapped, “That is not a nice thing to say.”

“No Jude, it’s alright,” she put her hands up then turned to Asher, “Well dear, I’m having a baby.”

“Why is it in your belly? Did you eat it?”

“No, this is where babies come from,” Molly said, “Every baby likes to sleep in Mommy’s tummy because it’s the warmest place.”

“Where did I come from?” Ash asked, “I have two daddies. Did I sleep in Papa’s tummy?”

Jude nearly spit out his water in laughter. We’ve told him that Aunt Daria was his mother, but Asher refuses to call her mom and tried to call Jude that name. Until he was 3, Asher was convinced that Jude was his mother.

“Okay Ash, go play with your cousins at the tree house,” Jude shooed the little boy off to see Ana. They always played at Jude and my old tree house.

“So Jude, I see he still thinks you’re his mom,” Callie teased.

“No he doesn’t, he just doesn’t understand the concept of what happened. Connor and I will explain it to him when he’s older,” my brunette huffed as he took a seat at the table.

“So, have you guys thought about it?” Mariana asked as I sat in between her and Jude.

“Thought about what?” Jesus butt his head into the conversation.

“Well, we’re thinking of fostering children,” I said.

“OH that’s amazing!” Lena cheered as she brought over some cheese and crackers, “You boys will love it! I’m sure Asher won’t mind having siblings to bother.”

“Bill is still a social worker, call him up once you have your licenses and he’ll help,” Callie said, “Who knows, maybe you’ll get placed with a boy who has issues with female authority figures and he has a little sister somewhere else so he goes off to get her.”

“Hush you, don’t make me nervous,” Jude said.

“Well, I think it’s a great idea boys,” Stef smiled.

Then, the following weekend, Jude and I started the process to get our foster license.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: *cough* when you realize you forgot to put the tree house in the chapter like you were supposed to so you just threw it in *cough*


End file.
